


My baby!(Dick)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [22]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Face Slapping, Fights, Forgiveness, Hormones, Humorous Ending, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Tim Drake, Injury, Marriage, Married Couple, Oblivious Bruce Wayne, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Pregnancy, Protective Dick Grayson, Rescue, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: A left pregnancy test by Y/N on the sink found by her husband that leads to a slap in the face





	My baby!(Dick)

Dick and I have been married for a year now he works has a cop and I work at home cleaning and cooking. Late at night Dick's at work and Damian is in the living room reading. I've felt sick for days and weeks and I haven't started my period in 2 months. I've been in complete denial for a long time. I mean there's no way I can be pregnant. I mean Dick and I where safe but only 80%. I sat on the couch in deep thought

"have you taken a test or perhaps gone to the doctor's?" 

"no I'll buy one tomorrow before he gets home" 

"tt" 

"what?" 

"I'm imagining father's reaction to being a grandfather" 

I sighed thinking about having a baby the next night I bought the test. I came home Dick at work for another hour. I walked to the bathroom and took the test. I heard my intercom go off I panicked the only time that happens the kids need me to save their ass. I quickly put it in my ear

-"this is Redrobin S. O. S I repeat S... O. S"(Tim) 

He sent the location I quickly put on my suit and mask. I got on my motorcycle and rode fast looking at the GPS seeing a red dot of their location. I found Tim and Damian's location I saw the building in flames. I ran in both of them chained burned from a fire and bleeding wounds. I used my Lazer and cut the chains 

"the hell happened to you two?!" 

I carried, Damian he started coughing I helped Tim walk. We made it out just as the building collapsed. Damian, held on to me I got on the motorcycle Tim sat behind me. I started the bike and road to the Bat-cave I pulled in Tim got off. Alfred ran in 

"thank God their alive!"Alfred said 

Moments went by Alfred and I tended to Tim and Damian's wounds. The girl's and Jason walked in. Stephanie let Tim lay on her thigh 

"oh, Dick called and I told him what happened" 

"thanks Steph" I said 

Dick, stormed in livid my hormones building up 

"Dick, what's-" he cut me off 

"don't start with me! Dammit, Y/N! You are my wife and that is my baby! I refuse to let you do anything reckless or out of line!!" 

I slapped his face crying 

"you basterd! I didn't know! I took the damn test Tim called and I left before I looked! Even if I did I still would have gone!" 

"I wouldn't have let you go!" 

I shook my head I walked away, Dick grabbed my hand I jerked him off. I went to the watchtower seeing, Bruce. I went to the Med-bay I sat on the stretcher. Cassandra, walked in she pointed to the equipment

"help?" she asked 

I nodded laying down I pushed the button leaning the bed up. Cassandra, put the cold gel across my lower abdomen. It made me flinch. I remained still, looking at the camera. Cassandra, slid the device across to check the other side. I let out a sigh of relief. My baby's ok. I saw her smile she held my hand. I saw, Bruce he took a deep breath. I wiped the gel off myself Cassandra walked to, Bruce. He spoke but I couldn't hear. She walked out I lowered my shirt. He walked closer he looked at the camera that showed the baby. 

"it's remarkable isn't it such a small thing but it's a life growing inside of me. I do want this I want my baby. I wasn't trying to be reckless the boy's needed my help. I wasn't going to just stand there when the boy's needed me" I started crying he held my hand "I just wish, Dick would have been more understanding than he was. I didn't want to slap him I just lost my temper... I can't believe I just told you all of that. Sorry" 

"Y/N" I hear my husband say

Bruce, gently tightened his grip and let go he walked out I feel Dick's hand on my abdomen. He kissed my shoulder I started crying he held my hand 

"I'm so sorry I lost my temper.. When I saw the test and that you're pregnant. When Stephanie called me and I was so scared I took it out on you. I'm sorry I should have been more understanding. I just love you. You know that" 

"I'm sorry to for not being careful to be honest when you said you saw the test and I was pregnant. I was scared I lost the baby and it would have been my fault" 

"hey don't talk like that your both safe that's what matters" 

He kissed my abdomen he laid next to me he gently put his hand on my abdomen. I touched his hand 

"I also forgive you for slapping me" he said smirking 

"oh I'm so not apologizing for that" 

He kissed me "sure about that, babe" he mumbled


End file.
